Break My Pride, Why Don't You
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: After the war, like many war heroes, Draco was broken. So when Ellie came into his life he thought he could heal, he never expected to become even more broken. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

After the war like everyone else, Draco was well, broken. Broken and torn to the point of no return. He was what many considered a lost cause. It was not unusual for the Wizarding World's war heroes to turn up on the street, completely and utterly alone. Drunk, and bruised with a burnt out soul. Along with hollow eyes and emotionless faces. Yes, these were the war heroes and Draco was just one of the many. Around a year after the end of the war the whole thing seemed to fizzle out until once again they were normal people, and many preferred it that way. Including Draco.

All he wanted was to be left to himself, so he could wallow in his own hurt and self-pity. He didn't need anything from anyone else, he had his fortune and somewhere deep down, his pride. Those were the two things he needed most.

Or that's what he thought.

Until he met her.

She was a few years younger from him. Not even English or a wizard. She had come over from the America's for politics. She wouldn't be there long, yet she would be there just long enough for him to fall in love with her. It wasn't that hard. She was pretty, in a simple way. She was short with blond, wavy hair and emerald green eyes.

He could still remember the first day he saw her, sitting down on a bench, seemingly dead to the world as she read a book. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark red top. Her blond hair was straightened and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She had in large hoop earrings and heart-shaped locket with two robins engraved into it. On one wrist she wore a charm bracelet and on the other she had silicone bands that almost reached her elbow, each with a different phrase.

He had noticed all this, yet failed to notice the ring she wore on her left hand, ring finger.

Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

He could remember sitting down next to her and just for a second her eyes were torn away from the page. She glanced at him, gave a small smile and turned back to her book.

"May I ask where your from?" He'd asked suddenly.

She had looked up, her eyes dark with questions.

"Tennessee." She had answered shortly, but not rudely.

"One more question." He tried again.

"Yes?" She didn't look up this time.

"What's your name?" He'd asked her.

"Ellie."

"Well Ellie, I'm Draco."

She'd looked at him disbelievingly.

"Draco?" She tried it out.

He nodded.

"Very original." She laughed a laugh that sounded like silver bells at Christmas.

"Well, Ellie," Draco said. "would you like to go out sometime?"

She'd looked kind of shocked before answering.

"Sure, Draco."

So they did. They went out to a little café and got coffee. Sitting across the little table they'd gotten to know each other pretty well. The conversation had been filled with laughs and they had started to meet daily after that.

Soon, just when it had seemed to Draco that romance had started to bloom, her time was up. Two months had gone by with a blink of an eye and they were standing across from each other in Draco's hallway, neither knowing what to say.

"So, you're leaving?" Draco had asked, kicking himself for asking such a dumb question.

She'd just laughed her bell like laugh.

"Yes, Draco, I am leaving." She'd moved forward and given him a quick hug. He'd leaned down to kiss her but she turned away at the last second.

He didn't understand why. That was his next question.

"Oh Draco," Ellie had sighed. "I'm engaged. But I promise, I'm promise not to forget you. You're a great friend."

With those last words she had slipped out the door and out of his life forever.

But her promise was broken shortly after. She never mentioned him in her interviews when they asked about friends or life. She'd moved on, married, even had kids. Draco had remained broken, in more ways than one, Ellie being a big part of his condition.

He'd was broken along with his pride, all because of love.


End file.
